rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet Witch
''Don't look back -- the past is exactly where it belongs.'' Wanda Maximoff was a native of the Eastern European country of Sokovia who grew up with her twin brother, Pietro. They are the surviving children of the powerful leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants, Magneto. Following the rise of Ultron, Wanda pursued an extensive journey which brought her dangerously close to enemies and evils. Early History Birth Wanda and Pietro Maximoff were born on February 16, 2006, to Magda, the wife of Magnus, in the Eastern-European country of Transia. The twins were born after Magda left Magnus in fear of his rage following the death of their first daughter Anya, fleeing the city of Vinnytsia where they originally stayed. Shortly after, the twins were left by Magda, who died of exposure to the elements in the wilderness; their father, unknown to them, would eventually become the powerful Mutant enemy of the X-Men, Magneto. The twins were eventually fostered and raised in Sokovia, where they believed they had lived their entire lives and their parents having died in the civil turmoil embroiling the country. The Beginning of Animosity When they were only ten years old, Wanda and Pietro were already used to the chaos gripping their home country, and were painfully aware of the atrocities surrounding them and their affects on the people. However, tragedy would strike once more when their local town was consumed in a terrible battle between rival militant groups seeking to take over Sokovia. Since they could not be safely evacuated from the town before the conflict began, Wanda and her family were forced to hide in their home and hope they were not found or caught in the crossfire. Sadly, while they managed to avoid the first, the house was destroyed by a stray mortar shot that left only Wanda and her twin brother alive, trapped in the debris. A second mortar landed near them, seeming to seal their fate; however, in a fluke of pure luck the munition failed to go off, leaving them further traumatized. Fresh in their memories for the rest of their lives was the name inscribed on the dud: "Stark Industries." Wanda and Peter were able to flee the ruined town and were accepted into a new family in another part of Sokovia. Here they bridled heir hatred for more developed countries, the United States in particular for its seeming support of Stark Industries. Despite Stark's official declaration that they would cease weapon production (and the numerous efforts undertaken by Stark himself, using his Iron Man suit, to destroy as many of his weapons across the world as possible), Wanda and Pietro still held him and his company with resentment. Capture and Experimentation While they were still young teens, Wanda and Pietro were among the civilian population siezed by HYDRA, a surviving faction originally supporting the Nazis durring World War II that had become its own independent terror organization. Under administration of Baron Von Strucker, the captured civilians were all placed in a recreation of a government facility mascuerading as a helping institution to protect them from the violence of war and participate in various programs to help developing people face disease, famine, poverty, and injury. While many of them were fooled, Wanda and Pietro were among few who began to suspect the facade and ultimately joined a secret resistance movement. Strucker would discover them despite their best efforts to remain secret; during an effort to sabotoge the facility's capabilities in hopes of leading the innocent victims out, HYDRA ambushed the rebels and seized them for harsh punishment. Wanda was initially able to avoid capture, but was forced to leave Pietro behind. Soon after, she too was discovered and captured for punishment. When Strucker obtained the Tesseract from SHIELD, HYDRA began experimenting with it in an attempt to tap into its power like they managed before in WWII, or somehow develop other uses for it. Wanda and Pietro were among many who were arranged to be subjected to these experiments; both of them acquired their powers from these tests. While Pietro developed his super speed directly from the Tesseract's effects, Wanda was instead accidentally translocated to a small pocket dimension which contained the Aether; her close encounter with it gave her her powers before she was returned to the facility. A second escape attempt was organized; this time, more chaos was caused in the ensuing conflict, enabling Wanda and Pietro to escape HYDRA and flee to the Ukrane. The two went homeless to avoid HYDRA, moving from town to town, home to home, developing their abilities and relying on each other for survival. Brotherhood of Mutants Their self-imposed exile lead the pair to eventually be discovered by their long-lost father. When Wanda accidentally set a house aflame with her powers while saving a little girl, she was declared a "Witch" by an ensuing mob. The twins were saved by Magneto, who coined their names of Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, then recruited them to form his small band of loyal companions that became the first Brotherhood of Mutants alongside Toad and Mastermind. Neither Magneto, Wanda, nor Pietro were aware of their blood relationship. During their time with Magneto, Wanda and Peter fought the X-Men on a few occasions. However, after Magneto's second defeat by the X-Men, the twins escaped the X-Men's ire and ultimately left the Brotherhood, seizing an opportunity to return to Sokovia after the Avengers rooted HYDRA and Von Strucker out of the country. Rise to Prominence Return to Sokovia When the the twins arrived, they tried to assess Sokovia's condition and try to find a place to belong; both felt out of touch with Sokovia given their past, their abilities, and their need to be on the run, deadening them to family and stability. They made a visit to the ruins of their first foster home, bringing a terrible sadness to Wanda that Pietro was barely able to comfort her through. This left both of them severely depressed afterwards. While wandering the old church Novi Grad, the twins encountered the Crimson Cloak, who proclaimed himself just as lost and wandering as they were. Wanda's efforts to read the man's mind were entirely ineffective much to her surprise; she continued the conversation to try to assertain why. The Cloak was capable of persuading them to ally with him, if only so long as to provide them a place to hide from the violence of the world and recuperate from their extensive journeys. Intrigued, the twins accepted and were instructed to meet him at his sanctum in Mount Wundagore, which happened to be the apparent area in Transia that Magda died in. When Wanda and Pietro arrived as arranged, the Cloak finally revealed himself to be Ultron, who desired to tear the Avengers apart just like the twins before restoring peace and stability to the world. Having amassed great means of self-production and fortification, Ultron offered them a position by his side to get the chance to strike back at Stark and his allies. The two agreed, becoming his pawns in a bigger scope to crumble the Avengers before engaging the major nations of the world. Alliance with Ultron Wanda and Pietro travelled to the African Coast, directed by Ultron to survey a Salvage Yard that became the hideout for Ulysses Klaue within the scrapped ship Churchill. They were instructed to investigate the area's defenses and confirm the potential presence of smuggled Vibranium. Following their success, the twins confronted Klaue up close, though Wanda was only able to lightly disturb the criminal, who proved irritably resilient to her mind games with his creative aversion and grim whit. Ultron soon arrived to make his demands to Klaue up front, managing to intimidate him into giving up his stockpile of Vibranium; though he surprisingly rewarded Klaue by transferring billions of dollars to him. Wanda and Pietro watched with awe as Ultron reacted strongly to Klaue's comparison of the android to Stark, resulting in the smuggler's arm being amputated. The twins were able to dispatch a few of Klaue's guards who tried to retaliate, and helped Ultron begin moving the Vibranium from the ship. Before departing, Ultron and the twins were found aboard the ship by the Avengers. Ignoring Captain America's attempt to negotiate peacefully with the twins, Wanda and Pietro engaged the Avengers alongside Ultron and the rest of Klaue's guards. During the fight, she was able to cast mental illusions upon Captain America, Black Widow, and even Thor, hoping to drive them to madness and potentially turning them against each other, though was quickly subdued by Hawkeye before she got a chance to affect him too. Pietro took her outside the ship for safety, though she resolved to enact one of Ultron's suggested strategies against the Avengers after she sighted Bruce Banner nearby, inducing rage upon him to transform him into the Hulk. The forced transformation outside of his will was sufficient to enable the Hulk to be out of Banner's direction, making him a dangerous threat to the rest of the Avengers; while the Hulk fought his allies and destroyed Klaue's ship in the process, Ultron and the twins escaped with the Vibranium. Ultron then led the twins to Seoul, Korea, where he gathered the Vibranium and other acquired substances. He directed the twins to find the U-GIN Genetic research group directed by Dr. Helen Cho; when she was cornered by them, Ultron arrived with Professor Phineas Horton, commanding the pair of them to use Helen's Genetic Cradle and his acquired substances provided to develop a new synthetic body with his acquired substances to become a superior android. The two proclaimed such a proceedure quite difficult in concept, and when they refused, Ultron demonstrated his new mind-control ability to enslave Dr. Cho, forcing Professor Horton to cooperate to spare her life. The pair began to work, though Ultron's demonstrated ability drove Wanda into curiosity, reminding her of how she couldn't read his thoughts when they first met. With the body completed, Ultron attempted to upload himself into it; however, he was rejected by the body, as it already had a synthetic intelligence uploaded to it. Infuriated, Ultron murdered Professor Horton and vocalized his irritation at accepting yet another pawn. This statement, combined with his past acts of violence witnessed by the twins, drove Wanda and Pietro to begin questioning Ultron on his ultimate motives. When it became clear he hadn't intended to keep his promise in promoting peace (at least in the way they understood), Wanda released Dr. Cho from her influence, who subtly activated the facility's alarm. Angered, Ultron lashed out at Dr. Cho, though the twins abandoned Ultron and fled the facility. Ultron was forced to leave, taking Dr. Cho as a hostage after activating the body to delay the arrival of the Avengers. Joining the Avengers When the Avengers arrived in Seoul, they discovered Professor Horton's body and the Cradle which showed recent use. They opted to return to Stark Tower and try to find out where Ultron went, but were confronted by the twins once more. The Avengers prepared to engage, though Wanda and Pietro offered to barter for information on Ultron in return for their freedom. Both sides soon noticed Ultron's new pawn approaching nearby, leading to the twins watching the Avengers fight the synthetic creation until he was subdued. During this fight, the Wasp named the android as "the Vision." While inspecting the android, the Avengers were attacked by him again, holding his ground until Wanda reached out with her mind and managed to calm the entity, which had a synthetic brain with enough of a mental presence to be affected by her powers. In a stable state of mind, the Vision was inspired by the Avenger's mission and went against his programming, deciding to help them against Ultron. The twins were allowed to help as well, given Wanda's effort to stop the Vision from his attack. Battle of Sokovia Wanda and Pietro provided the Avengers the location of Ultron's hidden fortress in Mount Wundagore, and helped in the infiltration effort to rescue Dr. Cho and uncover his ultimate goal. The effort lead to a fight with Ultron and several of his drones, though the Avengers were able to locate plans for a superweapon built from the majority of Ultron's accumulated Vibranium. Dr. Cho was successfully extracted and Ultron apparently defeated; however, he revealed the enemy they defeated was just a leftover, and that Ultron had transferred himself into another body and was heading to enact his operation "where it all started." Wanda figured he meant Sokovia, leading the Avengers to destroy the facility and head out to stop him. They arrived to find that Ultron had begun seizing the country, centering his effort from the old church of Novi Grad. Most of the Avengers collaberated with the local police, fighting off Ultron's drones and helping evacuation efforts while Ant-Man and Iron Man confronted Ultron in the Church. Ultron unveiled his superweapon, surprising them with the fact it was already in place and immediately activated it. Suddenly, the surrounding Novi Grad city was torn from the Earth's surface and began rising high into the air, cutting off a significant portion of civilians from being evacuated. Ultron managed to dispatch Ant-Man and Iron Man, though was forced into equal battle with the Vision. Fortunately, the arrival of SHIELD restored the Avenger's morale and doubled their efforts. Col. Fury took over evacuation efforts with the help of a Helicarrier, allowing the Avengers better ability to protect the civilians and fight off Ultron's drones with the help of War Machine who accompanied the Helicarrier. Wanda and Pietro succeeded in helping the Avengers defeat Ultron and his drone army, ensuring every civilian made it off the floating city before the Vibranium device was detonated to prevent the city's fall and the subsequent annihilation of life on Earth. Some damage was incurred on surrounding areas throughout Sokovia and nearby countries, though this proved to be acceptable to the Avengers compared to the guaranteed total destruction of Sokovia and the possible loss of all life on Earth. Civil War (To be added) Otherworldly Journey Infiltration of the Black Order Sometime after the events of the Civil War, Earth was infiltrated by Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight, two members of the Black Order loyal to Thanos who had come to investigate the presence of Infinity Stones. During the infiltration, Wanda and Pietro were forced to protect the Vision, who was suspected to be holding the Mind Stone. The pair of aliens proved quite effective in battle, with Corvus disabling the Vision's density manipulation and nearly managing to tear the gem out of his forehead. Pietro intervened and saved the Vision, though at the cost of his life when Corvus impaled him with his weapon. As Wanda was preoccupied by Proxima, she was unable to prevent this and was greatly grief-striken by the loss of her brother, resulting in her rage and lashing out at her surroundings. Though Corvus and Proxima were knocked back and had the wind knocked out of them, they remained functional while the Vision was knocked unconscious by his wounds and the blast. Wanda herself was rendered temporarily comatose from the strain of her powers, and after she was analyzed by the pair, was taken as a prisoner at the suggestion of Proxima who intended to study her. Prisoner of the Black Order When Wanda awoke aboard their ship, she was left solely to the attention of Proxima while Corvus departed on a separate assignment. Proxima assessed that the broken human would serve as a suitable replacement for their lost member Supergiant, and thus convinced Wanda to abandon her home on Earth and join the Black Order. Her effort was successful by directing blame of the death of Wanda's brother as being a necessary evil to a greater cause, offering to fill the void of a lost sibling by placing her among the Black Order to gain new siblings. She subsequently toyed with Corvus's statement for her not to "have too much fun" with the prisoner, thus seducing Wanda into becoming her secret lover. When told they could work out something with Proxima's husband later, Wanda accepted the company and companionship of the alien. Upon arrival at the Black Order's home vessel, the Sanctuary II, Wanda met Ebony Maw and Black Dward prior to being brought before Thanos for inspection and assessment. Thanos tested Wanda by having her fight the Black Order, pitting her against her secret lover Proxima who apparently had no qualms in fighting her. Feeling betrayed, Wanda took her anger out and managed to defeat the four of them, even wounding Proxima greatly with her own weapon. Thanos, apparently impressed with her display, decreed her a new member of the Black Order, having his select daughter Gamora help make her comfortable. Wanda received residual psychic visions from her room, which formerly belonged to Supergiant and had a leftover imprint of her memory within. While seeking out Ebony Maw to assertain the nature of this, she came across Corvus and Proxima. She tried to apologize to Proxima, who appeared visibly irritated at Wanda's presence, apparently no longer interested in pursuing their secret affair. Wanda did find Maw, however, and peaked his curiosity at the circumstance of her visions. He told her he would look into it. Search for the Aether During her stay, Wanda was assigned to accompany Gamora to the physical plane anchor planet to Svartalfheim in search of the Aether, which according to scarce legend was originally used by a band of Dark Elves thousands of years ago. Though the pair searched the planet thoroughly, no sign of the Aether or any life at all were detected. While they conducted the search, Wanda grew intrigued by Gamora's apparent beauty and started growing curious about her. Having been directed to survey the world over a period of three days, the two of them parked their survey vessel in an out-of-sight spot; when it got cold aboard the ship, Wanda's attention to Gamora grew to the point she convinced an irritated and reluctant Gamora to sleep with her to conserve warmth. While they lied together, Gamora asked her about her power, to which Wanda showed her a display of her magic. This sparked interest and wonder in Gamora, leading Wanda to kiss her. At first distracted by the magic, Gamora didn't prevent her until seconds later, when she threatened to kill the human. Despite this, Wanda convinced her to calm down and embrace her curiosity she was pretending to hide, and with further closeness and magic enticement, Wanda was able to make love with Gamora. The next day, the pair resumed their search. This time, Wanda detected some hint of power which lead her to disembark the vessel to investigate. She explored a hidden cave until she was apparently confronted by a group of Dark Elves in a small cavern lit by a red light, casting shadows of darkness as well as illumination. The Dark Elves beckoned her to join their cause, proclaiming she was chosen by the Aether to aid in their mission to return the universe to eternal darkness. She fought off their influence and confronted them in combat, though after a small fight the Dark Elves and the strange light faded away into the shadow. Unable to determine if the events were real or fabricated, Wanda did recover a red crystal shard and returned to report her findings to Gamora. Gamora held back her thoughts on Wanda's discovery, remaining silent as they continued their search which didn't turn anything else up. After sleeping with each other and making love, the next day Wanda prepared to return to Thanos with their findings. However, Gamora instead told her they were not going to tell Thanos they found anything at all, and beckoned Wanda to destroy the shard. She warned that if Thanos had any knowledge of even a slight chance of the location of the Infinity Stones, he would tear systems apart and would not stop until he eventually uncovered what he was looking for. She told Wanda they had to do everything in their power to prevent that from happening and prolong his quest as long as they possibly could. Wanda ultimately did as she was bid, destroying the shard; when they returned to Thanos, they reported reluctant failure in being unable to find any sign of the Aether, to which Thanos seemed dissatisfied, but only at their result, not their effort, instead congratulating them on trying and did not punish them. The Convergence/Return to Earth Shortly after the investigation, Wanda received a fuller vision of Supergiant's last moments when Thanos retrieved the Mind Stone during one of her dreams. When she woke up, she was visited by Gamora who rushed her out of the room and silently lead her to a pod dispenser chute chamber. Gamora told her that Thanos intended to leave the area in a few hours, to which she resolved to get Wanda off the ship while she could so she might have a chance to return to her home planet and escape the same life Gamora was forced to live with. Securing Wanda's departure, she shared a last reluctant kiss with her before sending her away. Wanda managed to use her power to detect a new anomaly, a result of the Convergence which had just began affecting multiple locations across the universe. She was taken straight home to Earth in an instant, arriving in London where she came across the human companions of Thor. Not long afterwards, Thor himself arrived from Asgard to investigate the nature of the various rifts showing up on Earth. He reunited with Wanda, glad to see her alive and well since her disappearance and informing her of his search to find out about these rifts that ultimately brought her home. Wanda also became aware of Thor's romantic interest of Earth, Jane Foster, apparently having also gone through one of these rifts and returned with a strange affliction. He resolved to bring Jane to Asgard the next day after her resting so he could have a little more time to investigate these rifts. Wanda agreed to stay with Jane to watch over her; shortly after he left, however, she found Jane awake and under influence of a dark power to which Wanda figured was similar to that which she encountered on Svartalfheim. She was also surprised to find herself drawn to Jane, her own power sparked by Jane's presence and swooning her to attraction for her. The pair made love and slept together; the next morning Jane suggest they meet in a place in her dream before Thor takes them to Asgard. Wanda followed Jane through a rift, coming upon the Aether chamber which she was able to recall as the place she got her own magic from. Following Jane's suggestion, she entered the Obelisk and made love with Jane again, bonding with the Aether and sharing it between the two of them. They resolved to keep their connection and power a secret from Thor and the Asgardians, deciding to have a little fun and play hide-and-seek while resolving to sneak their private moments together. Personality (To be added) Powers/Abilities Powers *'Psionic Energy Manipulation': Maximoff can project energy blasts, streams, waves and bolts of her own psionic and telekinetic energy, allowing her to hit, push/pull or blow away her targets, potentially exerting enough force to destroy them. This energy manifests in any shape or form, outlining her telekinetic spheres of influence, as the energy is visible in a reddish color. When her energy hits a target, she can use her telekinesis to inflict further damage. *'Chaos Magic Reality Warping: '''Wanda's main power is the superhuman ability to manipulate and warp reality at will, granted to her by the High Evolutionary's experimentations and further amplified by the demon Chthon (imprisoned within Wundagore Mountain) when she was born. She accomplishes this by manipulating a force known as '''Chaos Magic'. Her "hexes" were, by extension, simple, indirect manifestations of this magic, destabilizing probabilities by affecting energy fields and matter, ultimately inducing chaos. *'Telekinesis': Maximoff has the ability to move, levitate and otherwise manipulate objects using her psionic energy. She uses this energy to affect and control molecules and particles, allowing her to fully control matter and energy, as well as physical forces (such as kinetic energy, friction, pressure, etc). *'Levitation/Flight': Maximoff was able to use this power to move herself through the air and simulate flight, in order to hover and safely float back to the ground. The use of this power manifests as a blast of psionic energy expelled from her hands onto the ground to propel herself up in the air, with a second blast used to slow her momentum as she approaches ground allowing her to land safely. *'Psionic Force-Field Generation': Maximoff was able to create a highly durable barrier of energy that she could shape and conform as needed. She used it to grab and break apart targets, protect others from enemy fire, contain a target or to cover and deflect attacks from enemies. Like any physical barriers, the barrier could be broken with extreme brute force. Maximoff learned to project her energy around herself, essentially constructing a close-to-the-body psionic armor to protect herself from extreme impacts, such as falls from great heights or blows from superhumanly strong, increasing her durability to a significant degree. This allowed her to land safely whenever she crash lands, as well as defending her against the might of superhuman combatants. *'Telepathy': Maximoff can read minds, communicate telepathically, and experience the memories and thoughts of others. She can also project her own thoughts through the neuro-electric interface that is basis for her telepathy. This power can be hypnotic in nature. When using her power, her irises sometimes glow a dark reddish color, especially when she concentrates it on specific targets. *'Mental Manipulation': Maximoff was able to deploy a form of mental manipulation, often as a type of illusory hypnosis, using the same neuro-electric interface that is the basis of her telepathic powers.When this ability is in use, Maximoff's reddish energy takes a more mist-like form, floating into the head of the victim in the form of neurons. The effects also distort the victim's iris coloration, causing them to shine a dark reddish color. This also allows her to control other people's actions. She can also manipulate the memory, thoughts, actions, emotions, and senses of others at will, as well as to induce sleep or pain and create illusions without any difficulty. *'Fear Manipulation': With her power to manipulate the mind, Maximoff often used it in order to elicit fear or emotional pain in a person in the form of nightmarish hallucinations. These visions can depict things that a person fears, regrets, or general disturbances, though the nature of it is not up to Wanda. She does seem to be able to know what her victim is seeing and be inside the vision with them without them being aware of her presence. Abilities *'Expert Knowledge of Sorcery:' Wanda was trained by Agatha Harkness in witchcraft. Her sorceress training has not given her a set of powers separate from her mutant abilities, but only honed her control over her existing abilities. She has, however, a special affinity for the natural elements and materials that witches utilize in their spells: the four alchemical elements, wood, organic substances, etc. *'Expert Combatant:' She has also been trained in hand-to-hand combat by both Captain America and Hawkeye. Relationships Though initially distant from the concept of companionship beyond that of her brother, after his death Wanda has begun to explore lucky, and perhaps unlucky, pursuits with other individuals. Proxima Midnight A member of the Black Order, Proxima Midnight is a fierce warrior and the wife of Corvus Glaive, another member of the Order. Immediately following the death of Pietro, Wanda was captured by Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight of the Black Order during their first infiltration of Earth for Thanos. Proxima was intrigued by her power and resolve during their first fight, leading her to decide to take her prisoner. Corvus, needing to complete a separate mission, joked for Proxima not to have too much fun with her prisoner, though he had no idea what would soon go on between them. Proxima, during her analysis of Wanda in her comatose state, realized she may be of use to Thanos as she could serve a potential replacement for the Black Order's lost member, Supergiant, who also displayed mental abilities. Thus, Proxima began convincing Wanda to join their side when she was awoken. Despite Wanda's anger to the Black Order for killing her brother, Proxima cast the blame as a necessary evil for a noble cause, though mostly just deflected the blame off of herself towards Corvus if nothing else. Lulling Wanda into a sense of calm, Proxima offered to replace the void of Pietro with new siblings in the Black Order, before also offering herself as a closer companion. Wanda was strangely drawn to the alien, and against her better judgement was convinced to relax and became Proxima's secret lover. During their journey to Sanctuary II, the pair enjoyed their time together sleeping and making love, to which Proxima developed a lust for Wanda's magic touch. Though Wanda wondered what Proxima's husband would think upon finding out, Proxima insisted he didn't have to know, and if he did find out that she would work something between them. This lulled Wanda into a sense of security, believing her time with the Black Order would be made easier with Proxima at her side, and beside her in bed. However, upon being presented before Thanos, Wanda was put to a test of her power as well as her resolve by being forced to face the Black Order in battle, one after the other. Though she defeated the other three without too much trouble, Wanda found it difficult to fight Proxima; to her shock, Proxima displayed no hesistation in attacking her, appearing to have fabricated the secret relationship. Whether this could be attributed to actually faking her words with Wanda or being really good at concealing her true intentions, Wanda was consumed with anger at the level to which Proxima charged at her, and in her anger took Proxima's weapon and stabbed her with it. Though Proxima later survived the non-vital area attack, the nature of her weapon made the attack quite close to lethal and she was lucky to make it out alive. Wanda felt guilty afterwards, though Proxima refuted any attempts to even hear her apology, apparently angry with the human. This drew a wedge between the pair, crumbling any potential to see the two of them return to each other again unless something draws them together. Gamora One of Thanos's adopted daughters alongside Nebula, Gamora is perhaps the last surviving member of her race and is feared among many sources as the greatest warrior to have ever lived. Following Wanda's indoctrination into the Black Order, Gamora was chosen by Thanos to accompany Wanda to investigate the validity of old legends that the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim once possessed the Aether, a dark force Thanos recognized as being one of the Infinity Stones he was searching for. Gamora and Wanda investigated the physical planet anchor of the dark realm, searching for any signs of the Aether. During the search, Wanda grew enamored by Gamora's apparent dangerous beauty, starting to grow curious about her. She wouldn't have to wait long, as they set down on the planet to rest since Thanos gave them three days to investigate. Wanda noticed there was only one bunk aboard the craft, and made a fuss about not sleeping in a chair in the cockpit while also stating neither of them wanted to be cold. Gamora, irritated by Wanda's decree they should sleep together to conserve warmth, was further frustrated when Wanda was correct she didn't want to be cold. Reluctantly, Gamora allowed the Human to lie close with her, though she kept her weapon close and promised to kill Wanda if she wanted to. Spurring the conversation, Wanda got Gamora to curiously ask about her power, to which Wanda showed her a display of some of her energy. Managing to grab Gamora's curious attention and distract her, Wanda moved in and kissed her; for a few seconds, Gamora didn't fight back, lost in her imagination. However, she soon realized what was happening and brought her blade to Wanda's throat, threatening her to back off and being angered at her attempt to physical intimacy. Despite her reaction, however, Gamora was slowly lulled to become more comfortable with Wanda which lead her to allow the human her intimacy, and though she didn't want to admit it she desired companionship herself since the absence of Star-Lord from her life. Ultimately, she gave into her feelings and made intimate love with Wanda both times they slept together. After they reported their search failed to Thanos, Gamora and Wanda were informed they would soon depart Svartalfheim to search for the Stones somewhere else. During the hours of rest, a few hours before their scheduled departure, Gamora met with Wanda and directed her to use a drop chute to escape the ship, hoping she could tap into the latent power they managed to keep secret from Thanos on the planet to return home. She didn't want the human to experience the same life she was forced to live as the daughter of Thanos, which was cruel and debilitating as she was essentially tortured along with her sister Nebula to become incredible assassin-pawns. Before sending Wanda away, Gamora embraced and kissed her closely one last time, taking the opportunity to have a last moment of intimacy with another person since she figured it would be a long time before she could experience it again. Jane Foster Upon her return to Earth, Wanda came across Thor and his Earth-realm lover Jane Foster. However, Jane was rendered comatose by an encounter with a strange power when she slipped into a rift similar to the one that brought Wanda home, leading Thor to leave Wanda and Jane to rest while he continued his investigation on the source of these rifts, promising to return at noon the next day. Shortly after he leaves the two of them alone, Wanda discovered Jane awake and apparently under influence by a dark power she came in contact with on the other side of her rift. Wanda realized it was a similar power to that which gave her her magic, and to her shock she found it immediately apparent she was feeling desire for Jane, who displayed apparent curiosity and interest towards Wanda. The pair acted on their feelings and made love, drawing Wanda closer to her and making her greatly curious as to the relationship between her own power and that which was driving Jane. The two then slept with each other. The next morning, Jane persuaded Wanda to travel with her to the rift she went through before they left with Thor to Asgard so it could be determined what Jane encountered. Upon entering the other side, Wanda realized Jane took her to the same place she was sent to when she received her magic abilities, and when sighting the Obelisk of the Aether she recognized it as the power that was the source of her abilities, as well as the source of Jane's newfound abilities and interest in her. She was convinced to enjoy her time with Jane through the morning, leading to the two of them entering the Obelisk and swimming in the Aether, letting it wash through them while they made love once more, sharing the Aether between the two of them. Filled with its power, the pair resolved to keep their encounters secret, pretending to play along with the Asgardians in their effort to "cure" Jane while they would sneak off to share moments to make love whenever they could as their own little adventure. Gallery BlackOrderWitch.png|Wanda during her tenure in Thanos' Black Order scarlet_witch___avengers__age_of_ultron_by_alben-d90li04.jpg|Wanda tapping into her Aether-induced powers Category:Earth-1001 Inhabitant Category:Mutant Category:Female